


Looks Like the Road to Heaven, Feels Like the Road to Hell

by NeoVenus22



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-03
Updated: 2010-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she's being honest, Jennifer doesn't know how Ronon really feels about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like the Road to Heaven, Feels Like the Road to Hell

If she's being honest, Jennifer doesn't know how Ronon really feels about her. She doesn't know all that much about him, actually, which is weird since she's been intimately acquainted with his anatomy before, albeit in a purely professional sense.

This is anything but professional, unless you work in a bordello. Ronon's tongue slides against her skin, his beard brushes her thighs, and she wonders if she's gonna have a nice burn there later, if she's going to wobble uncertainly into the mess hall in those unnecessarily tight pants assigned to her by the U.S. government, and Ronon will smirk at her over his food. She wonders if they're ever going to discuss this again, if they're ever going to do this again, and then his tongue hits a sweet spot and she wonders why she's wondering so much.

If she's being honest, Jennifer's not really good with this sort of thing. She's kind of monogamous, not really into the whole one night stand thing. She had one boyfriend that she never really saw through the duration of medical school, and then he applied for a job in Chicago and broke up with her. Sex was perfunctory, sleepily performed in between cramming for exams and Jennifer thinks it's probably not terribly sexy to be thinking about the metacarpal bones when your boyfriend's hand is between your legs, but she was young and nervous and inexperienced both medically and sexually. Only one of those has changed since.

Which brings her to now, the way the medical led to the sexual. She'd sewn up a gash in his flank, and when he was sitting there shirtless like that, it was hard not to think about how, um, impressive his body was, visually, and other areas where it might be impressive, and perhaps experiencing its impressiveness with the other senses, mainly the touching and the tasting. She figured this was sort of normal, she wasn't so naive as to think she was the only woman in the city who had ever had naughty thoughts about Ronon Dex. What she wasn't expecting was the low, rumbling growl of his thank you, which was slightly more appreciative and personal than his usual dismissive 'thanks, doc' before he ran off to resume whatever activity had gotten him dinged up in the first place.

No, he'd stood, way, way too close, so that she could smell him and see him and had blushed extensively. He had smirked, he was good at that. In retrospect, that was probably the moment that had convinced him to show up at the door to her quarters two hours later (how he knew that was when she was off-duty, she didn't know) with a 'hey' and a 'mind if I come in?' No, she didn't really mind. And she didn't mind when they'd somehow ended up kissing, and she didn't mind when his mouth traced a little lower and his hands traced much lower, and then she was on her back and he was licking her pretty obscenely.

Things she had pretty much figured about Ronon: he was good with his hands. Things she hadn't figured about Ronon: he was very good with his tongue. Which she probably should have guessed, given that he was so stoic, he probably applied his tongue to, uh, other things. Things she was complaining about: not a damn thing. It's pretty hard to complain, actually, given that her mouth is devoted largely to heavy breathing and repeated utterances of the phrase 'oh god'.

If she's being honest, Jennifer really doesn't know how she got to this point. Even less how she got here with Ronon, of all people, who's the sort of guy that she never, ever figured she would be able to snag, if you can call this snagging, since he's so hot, and is pretty cool in that action hero sort of way, and she's mostly dated fellow nerds. Nerd loving wasn't so bad, except there was never this attitude like there is with Ronon, the 'I absolutely guarantee this will blow your mind' attitude that he probably doesn't even realize he has, he is that cool. Then she erupts in a full-body shudder, and Ronon's propping himself up on his elbows, giving her this feral sort of grin that is, well, delicious, and going, 'well?' And all Jennifer can manage to do is breathe out, which ends up sounding something like a moan, and probably articulates what she really wants better than she ever could with words. The grin widens and she's actually tingling in anticipation.

If she's being honest, Jennifer doesn't know if this is going to go anywhere or not after today. And at the moment, she really, really does not give a damn.


End file.
